Astrid Anker-Hansen
Før serien Astrid vokste opp i en søskenflokk på fem. På skolen gjorde hun det godt, og tilbrakte flere år etter endt skolegang i Frankrike, der hun praktiserte både språket og den franske levemåten. Det kom som et sjokk for hennes nærmeste da hun valgte å gifte seg med postmesteren Hugo Anker-Hansen sr. De bosatte seg i Drammen i 1932 og sønnen Hugo jr. kom til verden samme år. Astrid og Hugo sr. hadde en stor drøm om å bygge opp et hotellimperium i hovedstaden, og sønnen Hugo jr. skulle bli den selvsagte arvingen. Astrid elsket sin sønn, og lykken var fullkommen da også parets andre barn, Georg kom i 1933, selv om han alltid kom i skyggen av Hugo jr. for Astrid. [[Fil:Rudolf Schultz og Astrid.png|thumb|Astrid sammen med sin daværende elsker, Rudolf Schultz, på 40-tallet. Foto: TV 2]] Omstendighetene rundt Hugo sr. sin brå død i 1942 har Astrid alltid holdt tett til brystet. Det er noe hun ikke vil fortelle. Etter ektemannens død tok hun med seg Hugo jr. og Georg til Oslo, der de slo seg ned. Astrid kjøpte eiendommen Kongsbakken 5-13 i 1944, en forfallen kontorbygning − og ingen så det Astrid så, nemlig at tomten hadde potensial. Den gikk billig, og Astrid ante ikke at den i virkeligheten var konfiskert av den jødiske familien Mandelstam. Det var denne eiendommen som ble til Hotel Cæsar. På slutten av 40-tallet innleder hun et forhold til en venn av familien, Edvard Salvesen. Hun blir gravid, og drar til Paris hvor hun i 1950 føder deres datter, Ragnhild, som blir overlatt til et kloster hvor hun vokser opp. Astrid holder kontakt med sin lille datter og besøker henne jevnlig, helt til Ragnhild rømmer fra klosteret som 17-åring. Ragnhild velger med dette å bryte kontakten med moren, og de ser hverandre aldri igjen. I 1967 treffer hun ved den franske ambassaden dikteren Gregorius Bang. De blir godt kjent under oppholdet, men treffes ikke igjen før mange år senere. Astrids sønner vokste til, selv om hun tok seg lite av dem i barndommen. Hun hadde et nyskapt hotellkonsern å lede, og Astrid tok konsekvensene av lange netter med overtidsarbeid. Til tross for at Astrid aldri ble gift igjen, var hun høyst glad i det motsatte kjønn, og fikk seg tidligere en elsker i sin egen portier Alf Nygaard. Hun så til at både Hugo jr. og Georg fikk økonomiutdannelse, slik at deres fremtid skulle bli innad i firmaet − som stadig gjorde høyere og høyere profil i hovedstaden. Hugo gjorde riktignok kraftig motstand mot henne, da han heller ville vie livet sitt til kunsten, en livsvei Astrid var sterkt imot. Det var konsernet som gjaldt, og snart var familien Anker-Hansen blant de femti rikeste familiene i Norge. For pengene kjøpte Astrid blant annet ferieparadiset Fugleholmen, utenfor Drøbak, der familien tilbrakte sommerne. Det var etter at Georg innrømmet at det var han som hadde kjørt på en kvinne i Drammen slik at hun døde av skadene, at Astrid ansatte datteren til denne kvinnen, Gjertrud Holmebakk, som kjøkkenhjelp på Fugleholmen. Etter noen måneder kom Gjertrud til Astrid og anklaget Hugo for å ha voldtatt henne. Astrid forsøkte å betale Gjertrud til å holde munn om affæren, men Gjertruds far anmeldte Hugo, og det ble en aldri så liten skandale i sositetsmiljøet. Da Hugo forsvinner sporløst i 1962, ga Astrid den unge Gjertrud skylden for det som hadde skjedd. Sorgen etter å ha mistet Hugo slapp aldri taket i Astrid, og selv om både Georg og den øvrige familien og venner innså at han var død, nektet Astrid å akseptere det, og fortsatte å feire bursdagen hans årlig. For henne var han i livet, hun ga ikke opp håpet. Noen år tidligere, i 1959, hadde Ingeborg Thorax kommet inn i familien Anker-Hansen som Georgs kone. Astrid så med glede familien øke med barnebarna Juni, Julie og Jens August på 1960 og -70 tallet. I 1978 valgte hun å gi roret over til Georg, som tok over stillingen som konsernsjef. Hun holdt derimot fremdeles øye med yngstesønnens arbeid, og klarte aldri helt å gi fra seg ansvaret. Det var gjennom Georg hun ble kjent med hans nye forretningskompanjong Egil Espevoll, og Astrid var fortapt. De innledet et heftig forhold, til tross for at han var gift med sin kone Margit, og hadde sønnen Rolv. Egil døde senere, da han mente han var blitt lurt av Georg gjennom noen forretninger, og styrtet et fly fra Cæsar Airlines inn i hotellet, noe som utløste hotellbrannen i 1988. Astrid ble lenket til rullestolen som følge av brannen, hun var lam fra livet og ned. Året etter flytter hun sammen med familien inn i hotellets toppetasje. Planen var å vise at hotellet fremdeles var en trygt sted, og slagordet «et hjem for oss, et hjem for deg» ble skapt. I serien Til tross for at hun nå er pensjonert og har latt Georg ta over konsernet, følger hun med på alt som skjer på hotellet. Astrid har ved flere anledninger reddet konsernet fra konkurs, og handlet raskt når uvennskap mellom familien har inntruffet. Hun er bosatt i sin egen leilighet sammen med sin butler, vegg til vegg med Toppetasjen. Hun sitter med godt bevarte hemmeligheter inni seg, som med tiden avsløres litt etter litt. I begynnelsen av serien er hun bekymret for Georg, på grunn av hans forhold til Ninni Krogstad. Hun mener bestemt at Ninni er en lykkejeger, da hennes bror og far har mye gjeld. Hun er også mye bekymret på grunn av Charlotte og hennes forhold til Jens August, da Astrid også vet om at Georg er faren hennes. Hun er også bekymra for Juni og drkkinga hennes, og forholdet til Rolv. I 1999 dør Georg, og Astrid mister sitt andre barn. Astrid bestikker hans kone, Ninni, med 50 millioner mot at hun ikke tar imot arven, men når det viser seg at Ninni arver 50 millioner + halve konsernet, er løpet kjørt. Allikevel vinner de tilbake konsernet en dag. Noen år senere blir hotellet solgt til Harald Hildring, Julies far, men Juni og Ragnar klarer å kjøpe tilbake hotellet. Dette blir feiret med en busstur som får fatale konsekvenser. Flere personer dør, inklurert butler Blom, og Astrid blir hardt skadet. Hugo jr. dukker opp på hotellet rundt denne tiden og gjenforenes med familien. Bloms nevø oppsøker Astrid og ber om å få overta onkelens jobb, noe han får, og han blir Astrids butler ut livet hennes. I 2000 føder Ninni et guttebarn som kan være enten Rolv Espevolls eller Jens Augusts. Da en farskapstest endelig ble foretatt, lot den til å vise at Jens August var faren, og Georg Anker-Hansen jr. ble tatt inn i familien. Først mange år senere, da gutten var voksen, kom det fram at Astrid hadde manipulert resultatet av prøven: Barnets far var Rolv Espevoll, men Astrid foretrakk at gutten skulle vokse opp som en Anker-Hansen. Hun ville fri ham fra det hun i sine dagboksnotater kalte Espevoll-familiens "arvesynd", men utfallet ble katastofalt da Astrids velmenende bedrag ble avslørt lenge etter hennes egen død. (Astrids manipulasjoner ble kun avslørt i tilbakeblikk i sesong 32, og ikke vist mens hun faktisk var med i serien.) I 2001 ble Astrid stilt overfor en spesiell utfordring da en ung, mørkhudet kvinne ved navn Farah Martins dukket opp på hotellet og fortalte at Jens August hadde gjort henne gravid under sin safari i Afrika. Farah forlangte penger til abort, og Astrid valgte å gi henne et klekkelig beløp for at hun aldri mer skulle vise seg. (Ingenting av dette vist for TV-seerne i 2001.) Mange år senere, i sesong 32, bemerket Juni at Astrid her nok handlet "naivt" (og det viste seg da også at Farah aldri tok abort). thumb|Astrid etter å blitt skubbet ned trappen i [[lobbyen av Gjertrud Krogstad. Foto: TV 2]] I 2001 skubber Gjertrud Krogstad Astrid ned trappen i lobbyen. Astrid havner på sykehus og tilstanden var kritisk, men hun overlever og kan reise hjem noen uker senere. I 2005 bestemmer hun seg for å skriver en bok om memoarene sine, og hun skal gjøre det på sin gamle skrivemaskin. Hun får Blom, May Halvorsen, og flere ansatte til å bidra i boken sin. I 2006 får Astrid vite at hun har diabetes type 2. I 2009 møter hun igjen Gregorius og de to blir raskt et par. Astrid blir knust når hun finner ut at den egentlige grunnen til at han kom var fordi han hadde pengemangel og ville utnytte vennskapet. Han prøver desperat å få hennes tilgivelse og skriver både dikt og brev, og til slutt tar Astrid han til seg igjen. Astrid tar mot til seg, og frir til Gregorius, men etter at hun har fridd, får han et plutselig hjerteinfarkt, og dør. thumb|Astrid utnevnes til æresborger av Oslo på sin [[Episode 2000|hundreårsdag. Foto: Petter Skafle Henriksen/TV 2]] thumb|[[Familien Anker-Hansen|Familien får vite at Astrid er død. Foto: TV 2]] Året etter har dagen kommet for hennes hundreårsdag. Det blir en storslått feiring, og størsteparten av familien, og også Åge Nygaard, har kommet tilbake for å delta i feiringen. På hundreårsdagen, som feires på Nobels Fredssenter, utnevnes hun til æresborger av Oslo av ordfører i Oslo Fabian Stang. Når hun er tilbake igjen i leiligheten sin etter selskapet sovner hun imidlertid i stolen sin idet hun og Åge skal spise pølser, og det viser seg at hun har hatt en hjerneblødning. Hun blir innlagt på sykehus, men blir raskt skrevet ut av sykehuset. Hun er imidlertid ute av stand til å tale, og den neste tiden skriver hun lapper for å kommunisere. Hun bekrefter blant annet overfor Juni at hennes virkelige mor er Dagny Dallimore. Hun opplever også å se at konsernet går tilbake til familien etter å ha blitt overtatt av Cathrine Hove. Før feiringen av dette dør hun imidlertid brått. Hun blir kremert og asken blir spredd i havnet utenfor Fugleholmen. thumb|Minnebordet for Astrid i [[lobbyen på hotellet. Foto: TV 2]] I sitt testamente fordeler hun alle sine eiendommer og aksjer likt til sine barnebarn, mens mange av hennes eiendeler gis til forskjellige personer inkludert en vase som Dagny arver. Dagny arver denne fordi hun likte den - og fordi den inneholder sannheten om Dagnys halvsøster Ragnhild. Etter hvert knuser vasen ved et uhell, og Dagny finner brevet fra Astrid og får dermed vite om Ragnhild eksistens. Før hun døde satte Astrid av 190 000 kroner på en konto til Dagny som skal brukes på å finne Ragnhild. Etter en tid finner hun Ragnhild. I et vedlegg til Astrids testamente står det Ragnhild eller hennes arvinger skal arve en tredjedel av familiens verdier. Det betyr også at hun arver 17 % av aksjene i konsernet. Siden Ragnhild allerede er død, i brannen på Ankerseteren, er det hennes ektemann Arnfinn Lycke som arver aksjene. Trivia * Astrids pikenavn er Anker, men når Astrid og Hugo giftet seg tok Astrid navnet Anker-Hansen. * Astrid nevner til Svein i sesong 4, episode 62 at to år etter hennes manns død i 1944 kjøpte hun en forfallen og utbombet gård - Kongsbakken som skulle bli Hotel Cæsar. Referanser og fotnoter Kategori:Karakterer Kategori:Avdøde karakterer